A Gift For Tou-chan
by Chic White
Summary: Aku tahu aku tak diinginkan. Tapi, aku sayang kalian! Bahkan aku membawa kado ini jauh-jauh cuma buat tou-chan! Jadi, tou-chan gak usah nyesel./Kisah bocah 4 thn yang ingin bebas seperti bisikkan angin.


**Tittle : A Gift For Tou-chan**

**Genre : Angst/Family**

**Rate : T for save**

**Mainchar : Minato N. & Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Chic! *digantung***

**Summary :** _Aku tahu aku tak diinginkan. Tapi, aku sayang kalian! Bahkan aku membawa kado ini jauh-jauh cuma buat tou-chan! Jadi, tou-chan gak usah nyesel./Kisah bocah 4 thn yang ingin bebas seperti bisikkan angin._

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Naru centric and other standard warnings**

**~Cuap author~(harap roll bawah buat yang benci basa-basi gaje)**

**Chic : Yosh! Happy birthday buat papa Minato!**

**Minato : Sejak kapan cewok kayak kamu jadi anakku? *sweatdrop***

**Chic : Ayolah papa! Biar kumplit gitu. Kan yang cowok kayak cewek, yang cewek kayak cowok *cengengesan***

**Naru : W-woy! Apa maksudnya hah!? *dateng langsung esmosi***

**Chic : Apan udah jelas Naru-nyan~ elu cowek, ane cewok *senggol***

**Naru : Idih! Jangan mau papaaaa!*tendang Chic* Eh...tumbenan lu mau disebut cewok?**

**Chic : *pundung***

**Minato : Eum...*pundung*Ini beneran ff spesial birthday?*chic ngangguk* Kok...*tiba-tiba mewek***

**Chic : P-papa jangan nangis!**

**Naru : Yaelah pa! Dari pertama papa nongol di manga n ada profilnya ini makhluk astral bikin ff spesial fic papa gak pas banget. Taun kemaren dia bikin papa terdampar di pulau antah berantah ampe papa ko'id 'kan? Horror, gore pula!**

**Chic : Ssst! Itu rahasiaaa!**

**Naru : Alah. Masashi-sama emang bikin gue sengsara chic. Dasar elu dewa tega! Seenaknya bikin beginian yang lebih lagi! *nyusul mewek***

**Chic : *garuk pantat* Ahahah! Daripada makin gaje, roll bawah aja reader-san! Semoga memuaskan ne~ Review jangan lupa~**

.

.

.

**AND START!**

.

.

.

**•A Gift For Tou-chan•**

**by Chic White**

"Mau kemana kau?!"

"Kau membuat pelangganku kabur!"

"Dasar anak gelandangan!"

"A-ampun!"

Di sebuah gang kecil, terlihatlah pemandangan yang kurang mengenakkan. Bukan, bukan sampah yang menggunung tak terawat yang dimaksud di sini. Tapi, gerombolan warga dengan berbagai benda yang mereka bawa. Semacam tongkat _baseball_, botol, sapu, dan yang lainnya. Benda-benda itu bagaikan samurai yang siap menyayat kulit mulus sosok tak sampai 1 meter yang meringkuk di ujung gang buntu. Seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun dengan badan mengkhawatirkan. Baju kumel dan compang-camping, warna rambutnya yang pirang jadi kusam tidak terawat, wajahnya yang sebenarnya selucu anak usianya tersamar lebam dan luka. Singkat kata, penyiksaan bocah malang.

"Dasar bocah sial! Mati saja kau!"

"A-aku c-cuma ikut lihat televisi!"Aku bocah itu dengan nada ketakutan.

Ya. Dia hanya ingin melihat acara televisi. Dia melihat sosok penyanyi berambut merah panjang di sana. Ibunya. Jika ada yang mendengar dia yang seorang anak gelandangan mengaku putera orang terkenal macam Uzumaki Kushina itu, dia pasti jadi bahan tertawaan. Tapi bocah ini masih polos, tidak mungkin dia berbohong. Darimana ia tahu sedangkan ia sendiri besar di pinggir sungai tak berpenghuni? Bocah pirang ini menyebutnya, _bisikkan angin_. Suara yang ada saat-saat dimana ia benar-benar perlu seorang penopang. Bisikkan yang menjadikannya sekuat ini untuk berjalan pada benang takdirnya. Suara yang memberitahunya kebenaran saat pertama melihat wanita itu.

_"Kau aman, Naruto..."_bisikkan itu kembali datang.

_**BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!**_

Bocah itu-Naruto terus meringis kesakitan. Berteriak minta berhenti pun percuma. Orang-orang itu akan terus menyiksanya. Memukul, menendang, memukul, menendang. Mereka terus melakukannya sekuat tenaga. Tak perduli pada Naruto yang mereka anggap anak sial, anak aneh, siluman, atau apalah itu. Meski Naruto berteriak pun, mereka tak perduli. Naruto yang selalu bisa bertahan dari siksaan kejam mereka anggap siluman, karena manusia menurut mereka takkan sekuat itu.

_"Tak perlu takut, Naruto..."_bisikkan itu datang lagi.

Manusia bejat yang menyiksa Naruto salah. Naruto bertahan bukan karena ia siluman. Tapi _Kami-sama_ melindunginya, menaungi bocah suci itu dalam cahaya syahdu-Nya. Seperti _bisikkan angin_ yang menemaninya dan tak pernah mengingkari Naruto. Dan keduanya masih memihak Naruto. Polisi setempat membubarkan orang-orang itu. Tapi tidak menyentuh Naruto seujung jari pun. Mereka malah meludah ke arah bocah itu. Meninggalkannya hilang kesadaran beralas tumpukan sampah. Di kota ini, tak ada satupun yang tidak membenci Naruto. Bahkan, hampir semuanya menginginkan anak malang itu menderita...hingga ajal menjelang.

.

.

.

Paginya, Naruto harus terbangunkan oleh syaraf perasanya. Kulitnya terasa perih, dibanjur air mendidih. Tega nian siapapun yang melakukannya. Sayang seribu sayang, orang itu malah tersenyum senang, lalu masuk ke dalam hunian nyamannya lagi. Sedikit meringis, Naruto bangun perlahan. Ia mulai mengorek-orek tumpukan sampah yang ia tiduri. Matanya berbinar menatap potongan roti basi. Tanpa ada rasa jijik, ia melahapnya riang. Kembali tersenyum bangga saat menemukan apel yang digerayangi lalat. Dia memakannya juga. Kalau pagi ia sarapan di tempat sampah, kalau malam ia baru mengambil ikan di sungai tempatnya membuka mata pertama kali. Sungai itupun berwarna kehitaman, korban limbah pabrik besar. Bocah itu tidak pernah mandi, tapi badannya tak pernah bau. Hanya semakin kotor saja. Mungkin lagi-lagi ini kehendak _Kami-sama_ yang menyayanginya.

"Eh?"

Bocah itu menyisikan niatnya ke sungai saat menemukan sebuah majalah bisnis internasional. Dengan _cover_ seorang pria berambut pirang beriris samudera. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Angin! Ini tou-chan ya?"Ucap bocah itu dengan nada polos.

_"Ya. Dia tou-chanmu."_Suara ini hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengarnya. Ya, _bisikkan angin_.

Naruto yang semula ceria, meredup perlahan. Tangan kecilnya mengelus majalah koyak itu dengan lembut. Senyum getir terukir di wajahnya.

"_Tou-chan..._ulang tahunnya 3 hali lagi ya? Dia...ada di Amelika? Jauh...tapi aku mau ke cana..."Lirih bocah blonde itu lagi. Setelah selesai membaca profil lengkap pria cover yang ada di suatu halaman majalah itu.

_"Naru? Kau punya permintaan?"Bisikkan angin_ kembali menyapa.

Naruto terdiam. Dia takut ayahnya seperti ibunya. Wanita muda itu menegaskan bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki anak, dalam acara yang dilihatnya kemarin. Kalau ibunya sendiri tidak membuka mata untuknya, lalu untuk apa dia hidup? Sungguh ironi kejam, seorang bocah empat tahun memikirkan hal ini, sementara yang lain sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain.

"Angin, Nalu pengen ketemu _tou-chan..._ Ngacih Teddy buat ulang tahunnya. Udah gitu, Nalu pengen mati aja. Mau jadi bicikan angin buat _tou-chan_!"

_"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"_

"Hu'um! Hali ini juga, Nalu bakal belangkat cama Teddy!"

.

.

.

Mengantongi tekad memberi hadiah pada sang ayah, Naruto menerobos pengamanan bandara. Dia berhasil masuk ke sebuah kardus besar yang kini ada pada pesawat pengangkut barang. Bocah itu meringkuk, dengan sebuah boneka Teddy kotor yang dipelukannya. Sesekali ia meringis. Luka-luka lebam bekas tadi malam masih terasa nyeri baginya. Bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang masih basah dan meneteskan darah jika tertekan. Ia juga merasa amat lelah. Sangat-sangat lelah.

_"Aku akan mendatangimu setelah kau bertemu dengan Minato, Naruto."_

Naruto sempat mendengar _bisikkan angin_, sebelum akhirnya kantuk yang menduduki tahta.

.

.

.

_**BUAGH!**_

Naruto terbangun saat badannya dibanting. Ia masih terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun. Sekitar 3 orang pria tak jauh darinya tampak memberikan sumpah-serapah yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Ia hanya diam menatap 3 pria itu. Salah satunya menarik Naruto. Naruto yang masih trauma dengan orang-orang spontan menjauh. Kaki kecilnya bergerak cepat, menjauh dari sana. Ke tempat yang ia yakini bisa mengeluarkannya dari bandara ini. Yang ia senangi saat ini adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia ada di Amerika.

.

.

.

"_Ngh..._"

Naruto mengerang keras saat badannya terutama kepala terasa sangat sakit. Ia nyaris membuat bibirnya berdarah hanya untuk menahan sakit. Tapi langkahnya tak terhentikan. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Jujur ia takut. Gelap dimana-mana. Hanya pencahayaan dari lampu jalanan yang membantunya meraih keberanian walau hanya satu titik. Dia takut gelap. Karena, ketika gelap, bayangan orang-orang yang menyiksanya terus terbayang. Tak jarang ia berteriak histeris karenanya. Perlakuan keji orang-orang kampung halamannya bukan hanya menyakiti raga-nya, tapi juga berpengaruh pada jiwa-nya.

Bagaimana mungkin, seorang bocah 4 tahun akan tahan, ketika ia dihina, dicaci-maki, dibentak-bentak, dengan badan di siksa semau mereka. Paling sering badannya bercumbu dengan pemukul _baseball_ yang berat itu. Pernah ia dibanting ke tembok sampai kepalanya berdarah. Naruto juga pernah mendapati dirinya diikat, lalu dicambuk rantai dengan begitu kuatnya. Bukannya iba pada teriakkan kesakitannya, orang-orang itu malah menganggapnya hiburan. Ada yang pernah membuatnya hampir tenggelam kehabisan nafas di sumur. Saat itu ia di dorong ke dalam sumur tanpa rasa bersalah! Ada yang memang sengaja mengukir kulitnya memakai pisau. Yang mengakibatkan luka sayat mengering di tubuhnya. Tak jarang ada yang melemparnya batu saat ia melewat. Bocah itu tidak banyak berfikir. Ibunya saja membuangnya, membencinya, lalu apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari masyarakat yang jelas bukan siapa-siapanya? Ibu! IBU! Naruto nyaris ingin tertawa jika mengingat ia menyayangi wanita itu bagaimanapun jahatnya. Ia terus berfikir, mencoba berfikir, kalau ibunya pasti punya alasan yang memaksanya membuang dia. Tapi, sekeras apapun dia berfikir, memegang opini-nya, Nyatanya wanita itu memang membencinya.

Ketika ia mendatanginya untuk minta pengakuan, yang didapat bukan pelukan seperti yang diharapkannya. Tapi selusin _bodyguard_ kekar yang lagi-lagi jadi kandidat tersangka 'seni' pada tubuhnya.

Memang ada yang menyayanginya? Cuma _Kami-sama_. Itulah yang membuatnya berfikir lebih cepat ia mati, maka lebih baik. Pikiran polos seorang bocah dengan mental baja.

"_Ugh..._"

Entah ia sudah berjalan berapa lama. Yang jelas, tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas. Ia memang mudah lelah, mengingat apapun yang dia makan malah berbalik jadi senjata buat tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi memang inilah takdirnya. Saat anak lain duduk manis di meja makan menanti sang ibunda memasak, Naruto mengorek tumpukan sampah untuk mencari 'makanan'. Tapi dia bangga dengan apa yang dimakannya. Setidaknya ia tidak merepotkan orangtuanya, dengan meminta ini-itu untuk makan nanti dan seterusnya. Ia tidak menjadi orang yang meminta dengan mudah, meninggalkan begitu saja. Dan...ia bukan si penggerutu saat ibu menyuruh.

Naruto sadar. Ia juga bocah yang ingin dimanja. Ingin melakukan ini-itu. Ingin menuntut ini-itu. Ingin berandai ini-itu. Tapi, dia tak mungkin mendapatnya sampai kapanpun. Ibunya saja ingin dia tersiksa 'kan? Setidaknya, ia senang...Ia bukan siluman seperti yang dibilang orang. Dia manusia, punya ibu dan ayah. Dia juga sayang dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia bisa ada di dunia ini karena mereka juga. Jadi, ia berharap ia benar-benar bertemu dengan ayahnya, lalu menyerahkan boneka hasil renovasinya, dan semua selesai-menurutnya.

_Kami-sama_ bukan mengabulkan, tapi ini memanglah takdir dari Naruto. Dia, melihat sesosok pria berjas ala eksekutif di seberang sana. Pirang. Rambutnya pirang, mirip Naruto. Di tempat bule macam ini pasti banyak pirang, tapi Naruto yakin itu memang sosok ayahnya. Sayang, sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah pria itu.

.

.

.

_**GLEGARR!**_

_**Buk!**_

_King of business_ yang dibilang banyak orang, Namikaze Minato, terpaksa mencium kaca mobilnya sendiri saat sebuah dorongan ia dapatkan. Seiring dengan guruh halilintar, nafasnya yang tercekat, juga hujan yang mulai turun, suara hantaman keras terdengar nyaring di telinga Minato yang memang paling dekat dengan TKP. Ia langsung panik saat melihat truk kabur, meninggalkan sosok malaikat penyelamatnya, yang tergolek bersimbah darah di tengah jalan.

"Ya ampun!"

Pria itu langsung berlutut di depan tubuh berdarah itu. Panik. Satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah boneka Teddy dengan ukiran kata dari jahitan di sana. Tertulis _'Untuk Minato tou-chan'_. Sontak ia beralih lagi pada wajah bocah itu. Ia mengabaikan badannya yang semakin basah. Tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah Naruto, membuat usaha pembersihan yang dilakukan hujan semakin cepat.

"_K-kuso!_"

Meraih handphone-nya yang anti-air, ia cepat menelpon ambulans. Berharap nyawa anak ini tertolong. Denyut nadinya memang melemah, tapi setidaknya...masih ada. Ia semakin dibuat shock ketika 3 pasang garis kumis kucing semakin jelas pada pipi anak itu. Minato tak mungkin melupakan tanda lahir itu. Tanda lahir yang dia lihat saat hari terbaik dan terburuknya. Saat dimana ia menjadi seorang ayah, sekaligus gagal menjadi ayah. Tak salah, bocah ini...memang anaknya.

Ia sengaja melepas jas-nya untuk menyelimuti badan Naruto. Kemejanya ia sobek beberapa bagian untuk menahan pendarahan Naruto pada kepalanya. Ia buru-buru menggendong bocah itu ke trotoar, tentu dengan boneka Teddy berwarna oranye-hitam itu.

Ia merasa gagal jadi ayah karena tak bisa mempertahankan keberadaan anaknya sendiri, sekarang berubah. Ia merasa gagal, karena termakan omongan wanita macam Kushina bahwa Naruto sudah mati. Rasa bersalahnya kian memuncak saat pihak ambulans datang dan menyatakan Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan gawat.

.

.

.

"_Come on_!"

.

.

.

"_Wake up_!"

.

.

.

"_God_!"

.

.

.

"Naru...bertahanlah! Kumohon! Maafkan _tou-chan_! Maaf!"

.

.

.

"Naru? Apa yang kau inginkan,_ tou-chan_ kabulkan! Jangan pergi!"

.

.

.

"_Ukh_! _CHIKUSO_! BANGUN!"

.

.

.

"_Calm down, sir. Doctor has-_" "_-HOW CAN I? HE IS MY SON_!"

.

.

.

_"Naruto...apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"Aku sudah membelikan Teddy itu, angin. Aku...ingin mati, dan jadi bicikkan angin untuk tou-chan!"_

.

.

.

"_Wake up_!"

Minato tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya lagi. Bahkan airmata sudah mulai merayap pipinya. Ia sudah kehilangan Naruto saat bocah itu lahir ke dunia. Ia tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi! Bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti semua anjuran suster untuk tenang? Putranya dalam ambang kematian! Dia bahkan belum sekalipun menjadi seorang ayah di depan Naruto. Demi apa dia tega membiarkan anaknya hidup menderita sendirian? Tersiksa lahir batin pula?! Dia benar-benar menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal. Apa yang dilakukannya untuk Naruto? Bocah ini berhasil melompati samudera seorang diri! Dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang ayah!? Kalau begini mana bisa ia tenang 'kan?

"Naru...Naru..."

"_Ugh_! _Sorry sir..._"

Satu garis lurus pada monitor pendeteksi detak jantung cukup membuat Minato merasa sesak yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kedua tangannya memeluk boneka Teddy yang dibawa Naruto. Boneka yang ikut ternoda darah walau tidak sebanyak Naruto.

"N-naru..." Suara Minato mendadak parau nyaris tak terdengar. Airmata semakin menghujam pipi-nya dengan deras. Tanpa isakkan. Dengan tatapan nanar ke arah kasur tempat Naruto berbaring.

"_We'll back a few minutes_."

Dokter dan para suster yang menangani Naruto undur diri. Membiarkan Minato...mendapat privasi memuntahkan semua isi hatinya. Pada sosok di atas ranjang.

_**Tak!**_ Sebuah tombol tertekan secara tidak disengaja oleh Minato. Pria itu tertegun mendengar suara rekaman pada boneka tersebut.

**"Tou-chan atau Kaa-chan! Kalo kalian nelima ini, berarti kalian cayang cama Nalu 'kan?"**

'Sangat...'

**"Kalau calah catu dali kalian udah dengel, aku bahagiaa banget! Aku gak pelgi, aku janji."**

'Naru...'

**"Kalian tahu? Celama ini, aku cama angin nih! Kalo kalian dengel ini, aku mau jadi bicikkan angin buat kalian."**

'B-bisikkan angin?'

**"Angin bilang, calah catu dali kalian benci Nalu. Nalu emang cedih, tapi gapapa kok! Nalu udah cukup ceneng tau kalo Nalu punya olang tua. Nalu ceneng punya kalian! Walau gak tau dimana, Nalu bakal tetep cayang cama kalian!"**

"Itu justru bikin _tou-chan_ makin nyesel, Naru. Coba kalau...kalau...!"

**"Nalu cayang kalian! Clamat ulang tahun! Daaah!"** Tepat, pukul 12.00.01. 1 detik, di hari ulang tahunnya.

Minato bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah ranjang Naruto. Dielusnya pelan wajah putra-nya itu. Tersenyum kecut. Ini mungkin sulit, tapi Naruto pasti tidak suka kalau dia menangis. Perlahan, ia majukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Naruto penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur, Naru. Jangan nakal sama _bisikkan angin_nya ya? Terimakasih untuk kadonya."

'Kau, adalah kado terbaik yang pernah kupunya, putraku.'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Otou-sama! K-kau ber-da-rah! K-kushina! Kenapa kau mau dirasuki orang licik itu sih! Sadar!"_

_"Diam kau, pirang. Anak sial itu sudah tak ada. Dia MA-TI!"_

_"M-m-min-ato..."_

_"Y-ya otou-sama?"_

_"Kau te-nang sa-ja...A-ku a-kan menja-ga N-naru. Se-ba-gai bi-sikk-kan ang-in. OHOK!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Ah! Kemana kita sekarang, angin?!"_

_"Kau bisa memanggilku jii-san. Kita akan ke suatu tempat. Kau senang sekarang?"_

_"Hu'um eumm jii! Aku bahagia! Tou-chan cayang padaku!"_

_"Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia."_

**_##_**

**_"Aku tahu aku tak diinginkan. Tapi, aku sayang kalian! Bahkan aku membawa kado ini jauh-jauh cuma buat tou-chan! Jadi, tou-chan gak usah nyesel."_Ucapan _bisikkan angin_ yang menyapa batin Minato untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.**

**##**

**THE END**

**Please review~**

**Chic ampe nangis lho *plak***

**Nangis karena udah jelekkin Kushina-sama di sini huwaaa! Padahal chic fans beratnya *malah curcol***

**Yaudahlah XD Gomenasai~**

***bow***

**Chic White**


End file.
